Love Psychology
by UnbrokenHeart
Summary: No consultório, ele recebe dos mais variados tipos de pessoas. Sakura é uma paciente difícil, pois ele não consegue decifrar os segredos mais cruciais para entendê-la. Em uma jornada para encontrar o amor de sua vida, ela tenta modificar sua própria personalidade para descobrir como ser a mulher ideial para alguém como Sasuke. Mesmo que ele seja casado.
1. The Love Of My Life

**LOVE PSYCHOLOGY BY UNBROKENHEART**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke pega o bloco de anotações. Mais uma vez, aquela garota veio até ele para conversar. Sakura fecha a porta atrás de si e senta na poltrona mais confortável em sua opinião. Ela suspira e logo se levanta para pegar água. Volta e deixa a bolsa preta em uma mesinha de vidro. Sasuke abre um sorriso pequeno para recebê-la. Ela retribuiu.

"Bom dia." Diz ele. "Você teve uma semana agradável? Conte-me o que a fez voltar." Ele põe o modo "intrigado" em ação. Sakura revira os olhos e olha para o chão.

"Não. Eu perdi cinquenta dólares no caminho para casa, ontem. Eu não consigo um emprego há três semanas. Meu pai me manda o dinheiro, como disse, mas eu não quero depender dele." Ela repete os mesmos problemas que contou desde que veio. Sasuke acena para que ela continue. "Eu terminei com Naruto." Ela cora quase imperceptivelmente. Ele não demonstra emoção.

"E você ficou triste?" Ela diz que não. "Ficou feliz, então." Ele fala. Sakura balança a cabeça com quem diz "mais ou menos". Sasuke anota alguma coisa. O silêncio é constrangedor, mas ela consegue quebrar o gelo.

"Eu me sentia sufocada. Queria terminar a relação, mas ele não deixava." Ela suspira alto. "Sentia-me péssima quando estava com ele." Ela vai até o banheiro e lava as mãos. Sasuke anota mais algumas coisas e olha para ela enquanto seca as mãos.

"Sabe, ele não é um cara ruim. Só não somos parecidos em coisas que um casal deveria concordar. Não quis me casar com ele e nem quero." Ela busca álcool em gel e oferece a Sasuke. Ele nega com a cabeça.

"Eu estou muito cansada hoje. Parece que o dia não acaba nunca. Nem sei como consegui coragem para estar aqui. Minhas pernas doem e não tenho vontade de sair de casa. Não quero falar com ninguém e sinto que ninguém quer tampouco." Desabafa. Sasuke diz que entende.

"Quer me dizer mais alguma coisa, Sakura?" Ele fala.

"Não."

Sakura mexe de forma desconfortável na poltrona e brinca com o cabelo. Sasuke estrala os dedos e vai até o seu computador. Depois de alguns segundos ele volta a encarar o rosto dela, buscando ser pacífico.

"Você não acha que precisa de uma motivação para sua vida? Existe algo que goste de fazer e não faz por falta de coragem ou incentivo? Ir no parque, ao shopping ou acampar? Ler um livro que sempre teve vontade de ler? Tem alguma amiga para combinar de ir no salão de vez em quando? Algo que queira realmente fazer?" Ele pergunta. Sakura reflete. Ela concorda com a cabeça, mas permance calada.

"Eu costumava a passear muito. Mas desde que encontrei Naruto isso não acontece. Talvez..."

"O seu noivo era fiel?" Ele pergunta e põe a caneta na boca.

Sakura sente um arrepio na espinha. Ela coloca a mão na boca para indicar surpresa.

"Eu não acho que isso seja..." Sasuke olha para ela com um brilho diferente. Sakura sente que ele diz, sem usar das palavras, que a pergunta precisa de resposta e que não está colaborando. "Eu acho que sim."

Ela pensa e esconde o rosto de vergonha. Ele faz questão de que ela note que está observando. Sasuke anota algumas coisas e olha novamente, com mais intensidade.

"Seu noivo tratava você bem?"

"Acho que sim."

"Gostava de você?"

"Bem, posso dizer que sim." Fala com incerteza notória.

"Existe algo que queira compartilhar comigo?" Pergunta.

"Não."

Ele suspira pesadamente.

"Então você quer ir embora." Ela acena, positiva. "Vai marcar para amanhã?"

Sakura levanta e anda um pouco. Diz que sim. Fala que vai voltar amanhã. Sasuke não está convencido.

"Você não vai voltar aqui. Está desconfortável? Eu sei que está. Lembre-se que os maiores medos só existem na nossa cabeça. E você ainda teme seus medos." Ele diz com suavidade. Suavidade cortante.

Sakura diz que entende e que está tentando melhorar. Ela começa a chorar. Muito pouco, mas chora.

"Eu pensei que estava feliz com o noivado. Ele dizia que me amava e acreditamos nisso." Funga. "Mas éramos adolescentes sonhando. Acordei somente agora. E quando vi, ele já estava apaixonado por outra pessoa."

Ele não diz nada, mas vai até seu computador.

Sua expressão é indiferente e fria. Distante, ele franze a testa quando digita algo. Sakura está acostumada com essas ações pouco convidativas e calorosas dele. Ela entende perfeitamente que ele não está ali para fazê-la pular de alegria ou consolá-la pelas decisões erradas que ela já tomou em sua vida. Sua mãe nunca aprovou o relacionamento dos dois, mas não impediu Sakura de ficar com ele. Sasuke acena para ela e caminha até um mini bar rústico. Traz água e busca alguns lenços e entrega. Encosta na mão dela por um minuto e ela olha para ele. Um pequeno toque foi capaz de surpreendê-la. Ela não esperava que Sasuke fizesse aquilo.

"Estou sendo gentil." Ele diz. "Seu noivo agia assim?" Pergunta.

"Não exatamente. Apenas no começo." Ela lamenta. Estavam só alguns centímetros longe um do outro. Ela começa a sentir o cheiro do sabonete dele. Era algo bem forte. Está imaginando com seria vê-lo tomar banho. Escondida e observando a água cair sobre o corpo dele. Seus cabelos escuros e molhados.

Ela pisca várias vezes. Nunca tinha imaginado tantas coisas inapropriadas a respeito do seu psicólogo.

Ele sabe que ela está pensando em algo. Bem profundo talvez. Mas seja o que for, fez ela ficar pálida, ele pensa.

"Você teria acabado com o noivado se ele tivesse sido gentil?"

"Não." Ela balbucia. Sua mente está vagueando pelo quarto, implorando por ar. A proximidade dos dois está matando ela.

"Você está desconfortável?" Ele pergunta. Sobrancelha arqueada.

"Está muito perto..." Ela fala, afastando-se. Sasuke vai até o seu bloco de anotações e escreve uma palavra. Sakura vai até a porta para respirar melhor. Está sem ar. Literalmente.

"Já acabou?" Ele pergunta. Sakura balança a cabeça, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. Ele não quer assustá-la, mas era inevitável. Ela diz que voltará o mais rápido possível, mas ele continua desconfiando da coragem que ela insiste em dizer que possui. Sakura se despede e vai embora. Sasuke deseja uma boa noite.

Antes de fechar tudo, ele oferece uma carona a Sakura. Ela recusa. Não insistindo mais, desliga as luzes e tranca as portas. Saem do prédio e começa a chover. A casa de Sakura é, aproximadamente, cinco quilômetros dali.

"Entre no carro." Sasuke pede, mas tinha soado como uma ordem. Sakura estremece de frio e seca as gotas de chuva de seu rosto. Ela aceita depois de ter dito que não várias vezes enquanto estavam no prédio. Ela percebe o quão limpo o carro é. Não toca em nada.

"Obrigada." Ela diz, mas Sasuke não responde.

"Vou ligar o aquecedor. Tudo bem?" Ela balança a cabeça e ele aperta um botão. Nunca tinha estado em uma carro tão bonito, ela pensa. Sasuke sorri enquanto liga o rádio. A música de seu casamento.

Ino não sabia que Sasuke estava trazendo uma outra pessoa para casa antes de chegar na sua própria. Sakura encarou a aliança no dedo de Sasuke. Arqueou a sobrancelha e virou o rosto antes que ele perguntasse algo. Permaneceram quietos. Sakura sentia vergonha por ter sido a ultima pessoa a falar e deseja que ele fale algo. Sasuke sente desconforto e acomoda-se melhor no banco.

"Então... Você está casado a quanto tempo?" Péssima pergunta, ela pensa. Mas não desvia o olhar com vergonha.

"Dois anos." Sasuke lembra do noivo de Sakura e pergunta-se sobre a intenção da pergunta. "Está lembrando do seu noivo?" Depois de perguntar, ri. "Não estamos em um consultório, Sasuke." Ele diz para si mesmo e dá ombros como desculpa. Ela não diz nada.

"Na verdade sim. Eu não quero falar sobre ele." Ela fala.

"Sinto muito."

"Como é a vida depois do casamento?" Ela pergunta.

"A mesma que tive quando éramos namorados." Ele fala. "Não muda muita coisa, mas para alguns que não moram juntos, é um grande passo. Eu já morava com Ino antes do casamento." O semáforo está indicando pare e eles sentem a frustração no ar.

"Entendo."

Rapidamente chegam na casa de Sakura e ele recebe uma ligação.

"Estou indo." Bufa. Sakura olha para ele em busca de uma resposta para o jeito irritado dele. Sasuke não parece ter se dado conta de que foi desagradável ao telefone. Ele diz que precisa ir e acena.

"A vida de casado não parece ser muito boa." Ela murmura para si mesma. "Parece que eu não perdi nada ficando longe de Naruto." Entra em casa e fecha a porta.

O celular dela toca em sua bolsa.

"Oi, pai." Sakura fala.

"Como está aí?" Animado, pergunta.

Passam alguns minutos falando do jantar na próxima semana e quão tristes estão por não estarem juntos. Sakura sorri um pouco mas está cansada demais para qualquer esforço. Ela ainda está pensando em Sasuke e sua esposa. Ela pode ser muito bonita. E jovem. Pode ter curvas muito sensuais e gostar de jázz. Ou indie. Pode ser aquelas mulheres independentes. Pode fazer o estilo submissa. Ela pode ser calma ou muito animada.

De qualquer forma, ela precisa se encaixar na personalidade fria e indiferente dele. Nenhuma mulher carinhosa demais iria se apaixonar por ele. Não que ele fosse muito chato, mas ele não faz o papel prestativo e generoso. É gentil porque tem educação, mas não quer dizer que gosta de gentileza. Sakura é receptiva, mas tem um gênio forte. Nunca poderiam dar certo.

"No que estou pensando, meu Deus?" Ela repreende a si mesma. "Ele está feliz com sua esposa e nada pode mudar isso." Cai na cama e tira as sandálias. Paixão platônica poderia definir o que ela sente? "Meu psicólogo não é um alvo." Sente dor nas costas e procura almofadas e edredom. Pensa na possibilidade de ter se apaixonado pelo lado sem sentimentos. Mas não foi exatamente por isso que ela deixou Naruto? Não foi pelo jeito idiota que ele agia? O que há de errado em gostar de alguém reservado?

O fato é que Sasuke não a deixaria chorar por dias e dias. Seu coração iria derreter e ele a consolaria. Diferente de Naruto que não consegue fazer nada além de exibir a si mesmo.

Ela precisa encontrar alguém como Sasuke, já que ele faz o tipo dela e está casado. Uma outra mulher chegou mais rápido e tomou as expectativas de Sakura.

"Quem iria gostar de mim além de Sasuke?"

No dia seguinte, a casa de Sakura continuava fria. Apesar do calor escaldante, não havia ninguém ali para dizer que o tempo está lindo e desejar um ótimo dia para ela. Eu preciso encontrar um homem que me deseje bom dia, ela pensa. Sasuke, definitivamente, diria isso. Ele sempre diz "boa noite" quando ela chega.

Sakura marca uma consulta com Konan, a mulher da recepção. Ela faria o tipo de Sasuke se ele não fosse casado? Ela abre os olhos, muito cansada e toma um banho. Abre as cortinas. Hoje é um novo dia. Uma nova aventura, com certeza. Sorria pensando nas palavras de Sasuke na noite anterior. Ele tinha dito para que ela se divertisse. Voltasse a ter o mesmo sorriso de antes. Ela não poderia estar mais animada para começar a ser mais otimista. Estava dando tudo certo e queria mostrar a Naruto que ele não a veria chorar. Não mais, pelo menos. Uma saia lápis está estendida na cama e uma blusa pouco decotada. Ela pega um táxi quando sai. Liga para Hinata e convida-a para um dia das garotas. Elas não tinham quinze anos, mas fazer compras não tem restrição de idade. Sua conta bancaria não estava no vermelho. Desde que os pais conseguiram levantar a empresa, nunca mais ela ouviu falar em "economizar". Mesmo que sua mãe não fosse a favor disso, o pai de Sakura insistiu para ter uma chance de reorganizar a vida financeira da filha.

Mal acostumada, talvez?

Hinata está com as pernas cruzadas, na cafeteria, no shopping, e acena timidamente. Hinata seria o tipo de pessoa ideal para Sasuke? Será que ele gostava de mulheres fofas? De toda maneira, se ela sentia atração por Sasuke, significava que ela precisava encontrar alguém parecido com ele. Ela não está tendo sucesso, já que não tem ideia do que ele gosta.

"Bom dia!" Hinata diz. A sua mão direita está nas costas de Sakura, puxando-a para um abraço. As duas sorriem e sentam.

"Como está se sentindo?" Hinata fala, instigando Sakura a contar algo. Ela sabe que a amiga tem ido a um psicólogo e quer saber o progresso que andou fazendo.

"Muito bem. Obrigada." Ela fala com um garçom e pede um café expresso. "Estou com um novo psicólogo."

"Oh. Como é o nome dele?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata engasga e tosse um pouco. Sakura arqueia a sobrancelha e pergunta se está tudo bem. A amiga diz que sim, mas continua com os olhos bem abertos, em choque. Sakura se pergunta o que houve para ela ficar assim e estende a mão com um guardanapo. Hinata agradece e diz:

"Eu o conheço. Você ficaria surpresa, na verdade." Ela dá um sorriso de desculpa.

"Por quê?"

"Ele já foi meu namorado." É a vez de Sakura engasgar.

Mas ela acaba rindo.

"O que tem de tão engraçado?"

O que tem de tão engraçado é que Sakura simplesmente não acredita que os dois já trocaram saliva e tocaram em locais que não são o rosto. Ela fica vermelha apenas em pensar os dois dormindo juntos e balança a cabeça para tentar apagar o pensamento. É horrível pensar que ele já esteve tão perto dela. Mas isso pode servir para descobrir de que tipo de garota ele gosta.

"Tem certeza que é o mesmo Uchiha Sasuke que eu conheço?" O garçom chega com o café e logo vai embora. Ela bebe um pouco e mantém os olhos em sua amiga. Não pode ser. Eles não poderiam ter ficado juntos.

"Eu tenho certeza que é ele." Aquela frase não soou muito bem aos ouvidos de Sakura.

"E como foi o namoro de vocês?" Hinata pede uma água com gás. Ela conta que durou um ano e isso já faz um bom tempo.

"Ele é mais frio do que antigamente. Nem ao menos me cumprimenta. Talvez seja a esposa dele é que muito ciumenta." Ela franze a testa enquanto fala.

"Você conhece a mulher dele?" Sakura, ávida por informações, não consegue conter a si mesma. Ela precisava evitar ser parecida com essa mulher. Sasuke não pareceu muito feliz quando atendeu ao telefonema que ela julgava ser da mulher dele. Seus lábios estavam em uma linha fina; os olhos, zangados. Como seria se ele a beijasse? Mesmo que ele estivesse com raiva naquele momento.

"Sim. Ela é uma conhecida, na verdade. Já fomos colegas de classe no Fundamental." Hinata sorri amigavelmente.

O celular dela toca e ela pede desculpas. Sakura corre os olhos sobre as lojas. São sempre perfumadas e lindas. Modernas como ela nunca tinha visto antes.

"Tenho um compromisso, Sakura. Sinto muito ter que te deixar aqui. Mas é coisa de familia, sabe?" Ela beija a cabeça de Sakura e a abraça rapidamente. A amiga sorri e vai embora. A única forma de se divertir, então, seria comprando algumas coisas. Ela vai até uma loja de perfumes e escolhe um bem forte.

Depois de analisar as outras opções antes de comprar o perfume, uma mão toca o seu ombro. Ela se vira e encontra a atendente da loja. Uma antiga conhecida. Conversam muito e Sakura acaba comprando um perfume mais fraco. Ela sai com uma sacola pequena, da loja, e caminha lentamente, observando todo aquele espaço ao redor. Vai até a praça de alimentação e escolhe um restaurante. Seu celular toca.

"Alô?"

"Esse perfume é muito bom." Sasuke diz.

Ela cora instantaneamente.

"Ino usa ele." O pequeno sorriso que está desenhado no sorriso de Sakura some e logo Sasuke chega até ela.

Desliga o telefone e observa o jeito como ele caminha. Ele sorri.

"Como vai?" O cheiro dele é definitivamente maravilhoso.

"Muito bem." Sakura vira o rosto rapidamente e ele senta ao lado dela dizendo "com licença". Eles voltam a olhar um para o outro e Sakura suspeita que Sasuke esteja brincando com ela. O sorriso dele tem uma emoção desconhecida. Ela engasga um pouco. "Não esperava encontrar você aqui."

"Eu percebi." Sakura cora brevemente, mas mantém a postura. "Vim para comprar um presente de aniversário para Ino."

"Oh. Entendo."

"Que tipo de presente você sugere?"

"Eu não a conheço, Sasuke." Surpreso com a frase ele vira a cabeça para um lado e pensa um pouco. Realmente, ela não apresenta vestígios da garota que estava em seu consultório. Parece mais viva.

"Certo. Ela gosta de flores e chocolates. Acha que isso ajuda?" Ele ri secamente.

"Talvez."

Os dois conversam mais um pouco e saem de suas cadeiras decididos a buscar um presente para Ino.

"A melhor forma de conseguir um presente para uma mulher é aproveitar todos os momentos em que ela diz: 'estou precisando tanto disso...'". Ele pensa sobre o que Sakura disse mas acaba não lembrando de nada útil.

"Acho que ela já tem tudo que precisa." Sasuke resmunga.

"Não seja assim! É claro que ela não tem tudo. Que tal um jantar? Vocês dois, apenas? Algo romântico assim não se tem todos os dias." Passam por uma loja de lingerie e Sasuke comenta:

"Essa seria a sua ideia de romântico?"

Sakura ri para não mostrar desconforto.

Após duas horas de sugestões e avaliações, ele resolve fazer um aniversário surpresa, convidando os amigos mais próximos e parentes.

No estacionamento, ele pergunta:

"Você gostaria de vir também?" Sakura pensa, mas ainda não está pronta para ver quem é Ino. Nem mesmo se a vontade de descobrir que tipo de pessoa ele gosta fosse imensa ela poderia correr o risco.

"Eu tenho um compromisso este domingo, mas eu iria. Sem dúvidas." Ela segura o ombro dele para enfatizar. Por um segundo, mas ela segura. Ele retribui o gesto com um sorriso.

Por que você está mentindo, Sakura?

Ele sabe que aquilo é uma farsa. Mas por que ela fez isso? Com o pensamento na cabeça, ele segue até o seu carro com uma sacola grande. Ela se vira e fala:

"Ah! Vejo você no consultório, hoje."


	2. The Right Boy

**LOVE PSYCHOLOGY BY UNBROKENHEART**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE RIGHT BOY**

Encontrar um namorado é totalmente complicado.

Sasuke é, definitivamente, a única pessoa que sente algo por ela. Seja o que for, mas ele sente. Ela sabe disso. Mas será que ele não a tratava como amiga, apenas? Aquele sentimento pode ser a vontade de saber o que ela tem logo e querer o dinheiro dela para continuar vivendo como ele faz com qualquer outro paciente. Enfim, ela precisa achar alguém compatível com ele. Alguém que a deixe nervosa como ele faz.

Sakura estremece com o pensamento.

"Eu tenho algumas horas até a consulta com ele. Eu posso usar esse tempo para analisar minhas.. Opções." Ela testa a palavra e avista um táxi. Entra enquanto analisa o melhor lugar para encontrar um cara legal. Uma balada? Pode ser. Mas ela não tem vestido ou corpo para dançar (pelo menos é isso que ela pensa). Naruto pode ser um idiota, mas ele sabe quando uma garota tem um corpo bacana. Ele dizia que ela é linda todos os dias. Em resposta, ela agradece. Mas nunca acreditou nisso. Em todo caso, ela pode ficar viúva, mas não entraria em uma balada fingindo que tem dezenove anos. Está velha demais pra ir atrás de um cara em uma balada se já foi até mesmo casada antes. Essa coisa de "ficar" não é com ela.

"Obrigada." Ela sorri para o taxista e desce do carro. Rapidamente chegam em uma loja. "Quais são minhas opções? Eu tenho de fazer isso." Resmunga.

"Bom dia, Sakura." TenTen abre a porta da loja com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ela retribui com um abraço apertado. Faz um certo tempo desde que se viram. Ela dá uma olhada nos vestidos. Os preços eram absurdos.

Eu posso pagar.

"Bom dia, TenTen." A loja é coberta por detalhes dourados ou em forma de diamante. O cheiro é deliciosamente suave e doce (lembrava-a do perfume que havia comprado). Vê tudo com muito cuidado até que avista um tecido preto brilhante. Era algo bem chamativo. Chega mais perto e toca o tecido. A amiga de Sakura pensa em que tipo de vestido ela poderia apresentar para ela no mesmo estilo que ela estava procurando.

O vestido, que ela acaba descobrindo ser curto, tem a parte que correspondia ao pescoço coberta de diamantes e ouro (Sakura julga serem verdadeiros). Apesar de não ter mais nada de atrativo, aquilo é atinge o limite dos estilos de roupa cogitáveis para aparecer em público. Ela olha para si mesma durante alguns instantes. Sasuke gostaria de ver o quão curto esse vestido é? Ele prefere mulheres que se vestem de forma mais discreta? Se ele gostar, o homem perfeito para Sakura iria amar também.

Tem de haver um homem!

"Chegou ontem." Uma outra atendente diz enquanto TenTen vai buscar algumas caixas e arrumar pacotes. "Você precisa se trocar?" Ela está com os seus olhos brilhantes em cima de Sakura. Ela diz que sim.

"O provador é aqui."

Depois de cinco minutos, ela sai. É incrível o que uma boa roupa faz com o corpo de alguém.

"Como você é muito branca, esse preto faz você parecer uma gótica!" TenTen aparece com um par de sapatos que combina totalmente com o vestido. Sakura ri nervosamente.

Gótica não é o estilo que ela queria aparentar ter. Ninguém gostaria dela desta forma.

Ela realmente gosta do vestido. Faz um novo molde para a personalidade sutil e delicada dela. A saia lápis era comum e quase toda mulher que tem a vida que Sakura tem (totalmente estressante e sem ânimo) e possui vinte oito anos usa. Que vergonha em pensar que ela cogita a hipótese de não está linda naquela peça! Ela sorri um pouco mais e pensa que esse é o seu ponto. Ser feliz. Se sentia completa só em usar algo em que se sente bem, por mais que seja só uma roupa.

Só uma roupa?

Aquilo custa US$ 6.000*!

Ela começa a sorrir abertamente. E dá uma viradinha.

"Amiga, você tá poderosa!" As atendentes começam a rir e alguém coloca "Dance Like Yo Daddy" de Meghan Trainor. Sakura concorda, rindo muito alto. Começam a dançar lá mesmo.

Sakura, seja lá o que aconteceu com você não pare.

Já são dezessete e cinquenta e dentro de uma hora ela precisa estar no consultório de Sasuke. O vestido novo está em uma grande sacola e ela pensa em que locais ela poderia usar aquele vestido. De toda maneira, ela não pode ter apenas uma única peça de roupa como aquele vestido, certo? Vão surgir momentos em que ser perfeitamente formal não vai funcionar, então, seria melhor se ela comprasse um novo vestido ou, quem sabe, qualquer peça de roupa bem decotada.

Ela pensa um pouco.

Sasuke pode ter ideias sobre o que fazer com esse vestido.

Não. Não. Não. Não.

Sakura ri muito alto. Esses pensamentos podem acabar com ela. O que será que ele faria quando me visse com aquele vestido?, ela pensa. Será que ela deveria mesmo pensar na hipótese de entrar naquele consultório com aquele vestido? Isso não seria muita provocação? E se Ino estivesse lá? Sakura sente um arrepio na espinha. Nunca! Isso não pode acontecer. E não vai.

Ela levanta a cabeça para o teto e começa a ter uma conversa consigo mesma.

"Você quer mesmo ir? Vestida desta forma?"

"Quero sim. Eu sei que vou matar a mim mesma quando voltar, mas não posso evitar."

"De qualquer maneira, você está fazendo isso porque quer ele. Mas ele é casado, lembra?"

"Um casamento bem ruim por sinal. E não: estou indo lá para saber se ele gosta de garotas de vestido curto. Se ele gostar, meu futuro namorado tem que gostar também."

"Isso é insano e sabe disso..."

Ela ri mais uma vez. Faz tempo desde que sentia tão adolescente. Ele provocava sentimentos coloridos e doces, mas ela não pode se entregar desta forma. Tem algo de mágico em toda essa tensão. Isso a faz sentir como uma garota de quinze anos novamente.

"Eu vou com a porcaria deste vestido antes que eu desista." Ela diz para si mesma e entra no banheiro. "Qualquer coisa, eu tenho uma festa hoje à noite." Sorriu nervosamente.

Entra no prédio e sorri para a sua direita, pois instintivamente sabe que Konan vai estar no mesmo local de sempre. Ela acena brevemente e volta para o seu computador com a testa franzida. Sakura senta em uma cadeira por perto e observa melhor o local. É tudo cinza ou branco. Até um pouco de preto, também. As coisas são modernas, porém sem vida. Será que a vida de Sasuke é da mesma maneira que ele mandou decorar este local? Ele tem cara de quem faria isso. Tudo é muito arrumado, organizado. Ele parece ser muito detalhista, também. Sasuke sempre guarda seu bloco de anotações marrom na mesma gaveta que range de forma barulhenta. Um ruído que ela já conhece depois de tanto tempo sendo paciente dele. Ele, no entanto, sempre parece frustrado quando Sakura vai embora. Como se nunca conseguisse terminar de conversar com ela.

A mulher nunca foi de contar sua vida, afinal de contas. Ontem foi o único dia em que ela, verdadeiramente, abriu seu coração. Porém, ele não parecia surpreso com nada, ou até mesmo interessado. Sasuke apenas franze a testa ou arqueia a sobrancelha para as coisas que ela diz. Nunca o viu sorrir muito.

Alguns minutos passam até que Konan fica livre da maior parte de seu trabalho e Sakura ainda está esperando ser chamada. As duas começam a conversar.

"Você parece que não veio para a consulta!" Konan põe suas mãos na cintura e encara Sakura divertidamente. Ela ri um pouco e concorda.

"Tenho uma festa para ir hoje." Mente. Isso não foi uma coisa bacana para se dizer a ela que não tem nada a ver com Sasuke ou essas ideias ridículas de Sakura. Mas ela precisa se acostumar com aquela frase. Pelo menos por hoje.

Elas começam a analisar o vestido e uma mulher alta e loira sai do consultório de Sasuke. Konan fica um pouco nervosa e Sakura não deixa de notar o olhar atrapalhado dela. Quem é aquela mulher?

Pelo visto sua consulta não foi boa ou é isso que Sakura pensa, pois a mulher sai bufando e pisando com força no chão. Poderia ser a esposa de Sasuke, talvez. E com esse pensamento, ela estremece. Não pode tentar nada agora que a pessoa com quem ela não queria se encontrar já está aqui. Provavelmente descobriu algo que Sakura fez de errado e veio reclamar para o marido.

O dia em que ele me levou até em casa!

Pode ter sido isso.

"Você já pode ir, Sakura." Konan sorri.

"Obrigada."

Ela caminha com passos nervosos. Prende a respiração e passa os dedos indicadores nos cantos da boca para o caso de haver brilho espalhado. Sua mão direita acaricia os fios e puxa algumas mexas suavemente até a orelha, onde estarão presos. A mão esquerda puxa o vestido para baixo enquanto ela está no corredor, indo em direção a porta branca e grande. A luz é forte e faz frio. Os seios dela parecem aumentar de volume quando o vestido fica um pouco mais baixo. Não é exageradamente notório, mas um homem é capaz de tornar essa vista dez vezes mais do que ela realmente é.

Ela bate na porta ansiosamente e Sasuke diz que ela pode entrar. Seu tom não era caloroso, mas era forte.

"Boa noite" Ele olha para frente e vê Sakura entrando. Ela faz questão de virar de costas para fechar a porta. Demoradamente. "Sakura." Ele faz uma pausa, divertido.

"Boa noite, Sasuke." Ela dá um sorriso aparentemente inocente e pega uma cadeira. Estava mais frio do que lá fora. Ele esfrega as mãos, parecendo adivinhar os pensamentos de Sakura sobre elevar a temperatura e ajusta o ar-condicionado usando um controle branco.

Sasuke a observa e tenta reprimir um sorriso.

"Então... Por que, exatamente, você está aqui?"

"Acho que quero retomar a conversa anterior. Sobre, enfim, Naruto." Ela bufa.

"Você tem certeza de que é isso que veio fazer aqui?" Ela sente as bochechas queimarem levemente. "Digo, eu acho que, de alguma forma, você mudou muito de ontem para hoje." Ele fecha a expressão com uma leve irritação nos olhos. Sakura não percebe. "O que aconteceu?"

Ela olha para os dedos e brinca com algumas mexas do cabelo. Suspira.

"Nada. Eu só encontrei uma amiga e nós conversamos um pouco." Ele balança a cabeça.

Dê alguma coisa para justificar a sua vinda até aqui!

"Além disso, eu desabafei com ela. Eu senti um peso sair das minhas costas, porque ela é uma das amigas mais leais que tenho e não tinha contado nada para ela sobre o meu casamento. Ela tinha viajado, claro, mas isso não é o bastante. Eu devia ter contado." A resposta dela convenceu Sasuke. Mesmo que ela tivesse mentido um pouco.

"Eu diria que estou muito desapontado por você confiar mais na sua amiga do que em seu próprio psicólogo, mas as amizades verdadeiras são mais 'confiáveis'." Ele faz aspas com os dedos e cruza os braços.

"Acho que sim." Murmura. "Você não vai anotar nada?" Ela pisca.

Sasuke olha para ela com um semblante interrogativo. Ele lembra do seu bloco de anotações.

"Eu já sei de tudo que preciso." Então Sakura lembra da loira que esteve aqui e pensa que ela realmente poderia ser a esposa de Sasuke. "Existe algo que você queira acrescentar?"

"Uh..." Ela pensa. Hora de ser descuidada. "Bem, eu gostaria de dizer que as suas dicas sobre seguir em frente estão me ajudando. Eu vou fazer compras com a minha amiga. Aquela que comentei agora a pouco." Ela faz uma pausa, enfatizando. "E acho que vou me divertir muito. Talvez eu possa me desapegar um pouco da minha cama."

Ele bufa silenciosamente.

"Sakura, você é uma mulher independente. Não financeiramente, pelo visto, mas emocionalmente. Você nunca sentiu falta do seu marido. Apenas tem medo de ficar sozinha e nunca mais ter companhia. Óbvio que seu casamento atrapalhou sua vida social, mas você tem receio de que os amigos que te restaram vão embora. Essa insegurança precisa ser esquecida. E você tem tudo para fazer isso corretamente. Ele descansa um pouco mais na cadeira e observa que ela está tensa com as palavras dele. "Confie em mim."

Ela ri um pouco e baixa a cabeça.

"Eu me afastei dos meus amigos porque fiquei louca por ele. Era muito apaixonada, mas eu não sabia que estava sendo tão rude com as pessoas que me conheciam. Tinha muitos amigos e o casamento passou a destruir essas amizades. Porque eu estava tão mal-humorada e arrogante que ninguém mais quis se aproximar. Eu lembro a forma como as pessoas me olhavam!"

"Então você queria pedir ajuda a alguém mas tudo estava tão ruim que todos desapareceram. Sakura, você se afastou deles porque pensava que ele era o homem da sua vida. Quando você descobriu o contrário, que não estavam bem juntos, já tinha assustado todos a sua volta. O que aconteceu para que as pessoas se afastassem?" Ele analisou com calma, mas estava impressionado com a forma que ela conseguiu abrir seu coração. Mais uma vez.

"Eu fui egoísta." Ela sussurra como se tivesse dizendo que matou alguém. "Meu Deus..." Ela passa as mãos pelo cabelo. Sasuke assiste, mas não diz uma só palavra. Apenas nota como o vestido muda de comprimento em suas coxas sempre que ela se mexe bruscamente.

Ela solta um grande suspiro e põe a mão no coração.

"Obrigada." Ela diz, aliviada. Ele sorri.

"Não há de quê. Você está pagando a conta." Sasuke brinca. Sakura dá um olhar com falsa irritação, sorrindo. "Seu tempo está acabando. Algo a mais?" Ela nega.

Sasuke continua sentado e encarando o computador. Ela se levanta muito rapidamente e se vira. O cabelo balança suavemente até que ela consegue a atenção dele. Será que ele gostou deste vestido? Assim como ela gostaria que ele tivesse? Ela se sente um pouco mais provocativa, mesmo que esteja de costas, afastando a cadeira (muito confortável por sinal) e indo em direção a porta. Ela finge que se lembrou de algo e volta a olhar para ele.

"Gostaria que eu estivesse aqui amanhã? Para uma nova consulta?" Ela está ansiosa pela resposta.

"Vamos dizer que o nome correto seria 'conversa', Sakura. Mas essa decisão não cabe a mim e você sabe disso." Diz ele, secamente.

"Oh, sim." Ela sorri, um pouco desconfortável. Era disso mesmo que ela gostava? De ser intimidada? "Boa noite, então."

"Boa noite. Mais uma coisa: o convite para o aniversário ainda está de pé, se não estiver compromissada com nada mais." Ela cora bruscamente. Sakura pensa sobre a sua resposta, mas não quer passar o dia inteiro ali, escolhendo suas palavras. Além disso, não era de sua personalidade sair sem ter a última palavra.

"Vai ser sábado, não é? Vou dar uma olhada na minha agenda esta noite, não se preocupe." Ela sorri de forma maliciosa por dentro, mas faz uma expressão verdadeira e impassível, como se realmente tivesse uma agenda e analisá-la-ia.

 _(As coisas que eu gostaria de fazer com a sua boca...)_

Se alguém estivesse assistindo, diria que há muita tensão sexual ali. Ou é o que parece.

Sasuke vira para o lado direito e puxa o edredom para cima, até o nariz. Ele muda de posição várias vezes naquela noite porque não consegue dormir. É sábado e Ino provavelmente não desconfia que ele tenha feito alguma coisa de especial. Levanta-se. Quase acorda a esposa com a forma brusca em que saiu da cama.

Está frio em Washington.

Passa as duas mãos pelo cabelo escuro e boceja. Não conseguiu parar de pensar na hipótese da vinda de Sakura. Sua esposa e Sakura eram completamente diferentes, para ele. Possuíam, cada uma, um lugar em seu mundo. Vê-las juntos seria completamente espantoso e fora de cogitação. Ele não poderia desfazer o convite, mas, por algum motivo, não a culparia se viesse. Sasuke sente que Ino não deveria conhecê-la. Elas não deveriam ser amigas, pois isso atrai um sentimento (que ele chama de culpa) em seu coração. Não está fazendo nada de errado, mas o convite que fez a ela foi o começo do caos.

Abre a porta do banheiro e toma banho.

"Sasuke?" Ela pergunta, com as mãos sobre os olhos. Tosse um pouco e também vai até o banheiro. O box está fechado, mas ela vê a silhueta de Sasuke pegando algo (provavelmente um sabonete) e começa a escovar os dentes.

"Bom dia!" Ela tenta falar um pouco mais alto do que o som da água caindo até o chão. Ele sorri brevemente.

"Bom dia, aniversariante. Não quer vir comemorar seu aniversário comigo?" Ela abre um sorriso malicioso.

"Não precisa pedir duas vezes." Ela anda e tira o vestido, deixando-o cair no chão do banheiro. Abre o box.

Depois de um banho bem demorado, Sasuke comenta que quer levá-la para sair um pouco. Conversam sobre os locais que ela mais gosta de ir, mas o interfone toca. São os familiares de Ino. Eles sobem rapidamente e começam a sorrir enquanto Sasuke abre a porta. Estão cheio de coisas nas mãos: presentes, comida e balões. Certo, Ino não tem mais três anos, mas a mãe dela tem essa mania. De sempre achar que ela é muito nova e ainda precisa da mesma atenção de quando era criança. As festas de aniversário não eram muito diferentes.

Sasuke está começando a se arrepender de ter mandado a mensagem para Sakura onde menciona o horário da festa. Ino iria perguntar algumas coisas. Ele já havia explicado que existe uma possibilidade para que Sakura venha e disse que ela é sua paciente, mas isso não convence uma mulher. Se ela for muito ciumenta como Ino sempre aparentou ser, as coisas podem piorar e não seria exatamente agradável.

"Achei que vocês não iriam chegar nunca. Ela já estava pedindo para ir no Slipstream!" Sasuke comenta com o pai de Ino. Ele ri e vai conversar com a filha.

Cantam parabéns e cortam o bolo.

Quase todos os anos têm sido daquela maneira. Sempre do mesmo jeito. Seguindo as regras. Não havia nada de errado, mas a mesma vida o tempo todo é cansativo. Ele ainda lembra do motivo de ter casado com Ino. Sabe muito bem do porquê de ter feito isso.

Ele recorda das coisas que fez e entende que é melhor continuar assim. Julga conveniente permanecer com a vida de mentira que tem. É bem melhor do que a vida que tinha antes. Esconder quem é não ajuda. Controla-se, mas não sabe até quando pode manter o rosto feliz na frente de todos. Ino não precisar ser o amor de sua vida para ele ter casado. O matrimônio não tem o mesmo significado que tinha há tempos atrás. Há um medo em sua corrente sanguínea e nunca vai embora.

"Venha tirar uma foto, Sasuke!"

* * *

*US$ 6.000,00 equivalem a R$ 27.000,00 no Brasil.

STRIKIS: Sim, a fanfic vai ser SasukexSakura. Obrigada pelo review que deixou e espero que goste dos próximos capítulos :)


	3. Desire Becomes Surrender

_**(No mesmo dia)**_

Sasuke e Ino são um casal perfeito. Na medida do possível.

Ino é o tipo de mulher que não se contenta com pouco. É geniosa. Bastante. Ela sempre se questionou a respeito do amor que o marido sentia por ela. Eles vivem um casamento sempre muito morno (o que acontece com frequência nos tempos atuais). Ela consegue lembrar do quão apaixonada era por ele enquanto namorados. Lembrava que ele sempre foi gentil e romântico. Ele é um homem maravilhoso.

Porém, como mulher, ela sabia que ele tentava. Sabia que quando ele arrastava as mãos sobre os cabelos, significava que estava estressado e que não é um bom momento para falar algo. Ino o conhece bem, mas não o suficiente. Sasuke sempre tenta dar o seu melhor mas ela vê o quão vazio esse relacionamento é. Não é culpa de ambos. É inevitável. Já estão casados há dois anos. O que mais eles podem esperar? Nada disso começou amorosamente, se ela bem lembra.

Até mesmo a vida sexual de ambos foi atingida. Ele não é tão "fervoroso" quanto era antigamente, quando pensava que prazer apenas se adquiria de acordo com o número de bens materiais que uma pessoa possui. A visão de Sasuke era muito distorcida até o momento em que ele entrou neste casamento. O matrimônio não estava seguindo os passos que ele pretendia. Sempre pensou que seria o tipo de cara que toda mulher gostaria de ter em sua cama, mas parece que Ino não busca o corpo dele como antes. Talvez porque ela não tenha a mesma vontade. Porque ela esfriou. Assim como ele.

Quando esse tipo de problema acontece em uma relação, tudo fica muito monótono e sem graça. Perde-se audácia adolescente. Uma juventude é jogada fora quando o casal é muito novo.

Os dois nunca passaram necessidade. Ela veio de uma família de publicitários muito bem sucedidos. Sasuke é filho de advogado e uma também bem-sucedida corretora de imóveis. Os dois tinham uma vida muito boa.

Mas isso não significa que é perfeita.

Eles foram feitos um para o outro.

Quando Sasuke decidiu sair de casa para viver sua própria vida, não entendia que estava "abandonando" seus pais. Ele era um garoto problemático. Engravidou uma mulher de vinte anos que ainda morava com os pais e estava na faculdade. Ela nunca o deixou chegar perto dela mais uma vez. Já brigou muito com os próprios amigos. Brigas de verdade. Bebia até não aguentar mais e escutava The Rolling Stones quando estava sozinho, no seu carro, pensando quando veria a amiga da sua namorada. Ele era muito mais do que a cara fechada de hoje. Até que ele encontrou uma missão: ter uma família.

Tudo começou em 1997 quando ele sofreu um acidente de carro. A mulher do carro tinha dois filhos, aparentemente e dirigia em alta velocidade. O carro dela colidiu com o de Sasuke e as duas crianças, infelizmente não resistiram. Por mais que fosse bom o fato de que ele ainda estava vivo, ele preferia ter morrido a ver com seus próprios olhos as duas crianças agoniando até a morte. Ele andou; correu; chamou a polícia. Ele gritou até todos os vizinhos seguirem ao local do acidente. O bairro estremeceu nesse dia. A noite estava mais escura.

Sentia o ar dos pulmões desaparecer. Uma dor de cabeça muito forte o atingiu. A batida acabou com a parte lateral direita do carro.

Desde aquele momento, ele ficava longe de crianças. Longe de sua mãe, inclusive. Quando engravidou uma mulher que ele mal conhecia, quase não conseguia respirar.

 _E SE ELA MATAR MEU FILHO?_

Se ela ao menos soubesse pelo que ele estava passando... Talvez ela entendesse.

 _ELA VAI MATAR MEU FILHO._

Mas Sasuke foi impedido de ver a criança. Seu pai o levou a vários psicólogos. Até que ele percebeu que precisava entender a si mesmo. Ele tentou se amar. Satisfazer-se. Não funcionava. De nenhuma maneira possível. Esquecer que ele viu duas almas inocentes gritarem de dor. Tentou não reparar no quão vermelha era a gravata que havia comprado ano passado. O quão desesperado ficava quando recebia um telefonema. Poderia ser alguém ligando para avisar que sua mãe ou seu pai morreu. Ou ambos.

Ele não queria se afastar de sua família, mas sentia medo de que o laço entre seus familiares fosse tão grande que ele perderia a si mesmo se perdesse eles.

Ele escolheu fazer Psicologia.

Sasuke já teve muitos pacientes. E Sakura era a menos interessante de todos. Era uma mulher como qualquer outra. Tinha uma vida muito monótona. Não tinha atrativos realmente importantes. Mas, por algum motivo, ela era o tipo de mãe perfeita. Ela não era como Ino. Não era chata. Tinha personalidade. Não deixaria seu filho fumar ou beber. Consertaria Sasuke.

Ela saberia o que fazer quando ele perdesse a si mesmo.

Seria a mulher que os meus filhos iriam querer.

Então Sasuke começa a questionar: "Será que vim escolhendo a pessoa errada?"

Será que estou fazendo isso errado?

Mas para fazer tudo direito, não podia confiar em uma mulher que também tinha uma cabeça confusa. Ela vinha até ele quando não sabia o que fazer. Então ele precisa ter cuidado com isso. Talvez ela seja a mulher perfeita não só para os filhos dele, mas para si mesmo. Ela seria a sua mulher. Sua esposa. Sua perfeita e sorridente mulher.

 ** _Ela tem cheiro de 212 VIP_**.

"Sasuke, você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu!" Ino diz. "Sarah está grávida! Acredita nisso? Ela é maluca, eu tenho certeza. Como ela pôde fazer isso? Ela é tão bonita e cheia de vida... Agora vai ter um bebê e isso vai estragar tudo."

Essa é a última coisa que ele gostaria de ouvir.

Ele queria tanto poder ter uma família... Poder proteger seus filhos e nunca mais ver algo como aquilo em sua frente. Tentou como podia para achar a mulher perfeita. Alguém bonita e inteligente. Uma pessoa responsável. Ino não podia ter todas essas características, mas ele realmente queria ser pai. Passou os últimos meses tentando levantar o tópico "família", mas ela sempre mudava de assunto. Sempre piscava os olhos vezes demais e fingia não escutar. Ela não gosta de ter tanta responsabilidade em seus ombros. Ino pode esperar, mas talvez Sasuke não possa.

Sasuke sai do local onde ela está e tranca-se no quarto. Deixa Ino pensando no que poderia ter acontecido. A única coisa na mente desse homem é que ele precisa se aproximar de Sakura.

Depois de algumas horas, no entanto, ele sai dizendo que era hora de fazer um passeio até o Shopping, rezando para que ela não o encha de perguntas estúpidas.

A mulher de cabelos róseos suspira. O sol está em todo seu corpo e ela está com um sorriso contagiante.

Aproxima-se do vidro e algumas pessoas olham para ela. Há vários exemplares daquele livro. Ela entra na livraria.

Existe, por algum motivo, um cheiro maravilhoso nas livrarias que é único. Aquela sensação de estar coberta por livros novos. Pessoas conversando; café sendo despejado na xícara branca; celulares tocando; gente nas poltronas pretas lendo seus livros... Sakura suspira quando vê em suas mãos o livro. A capa diz:

 ** _COMO CONQUISTAR UM HOMEM EM DOZE DIAS_**

Folheia rapidamente e uma mulher de cabelos claros pergunta se ela precisa de alguma coisa. Sakura diz que quer comprar o livro e a senhora sorri.

Até que ela tem uma sensação estranha. Na verdade, era um aroma. Ela sabia muito bem quem usava aquele perfume...

"Naruto?" Vira e um homem de cabelos grisalhos olha para ela. "Desculpe, senhor." Sakura se recolhe um pouco. Em pouco tempo, ela já está sendo chamada na fila e logo compra o livro. A atendente põe o objeto em uma sacola e sorri amigavelmente. Sakura vai embora.

Com Naruto, as coisas estavam sendo um pouco diferentes. Mesmo depois de ter terminado com Sakura, ele decidiu continuar morando na mesma cidade que ela. O ponto é que eles prometeram ficar bem longe um do outro, mas como costumavam a frequentar alguns locais, continuam se vendo mesmo sem a intenção. Quase sempre viram o rosto. Nunca possuem coragem para conversar um com o outro.

Mas eles estão mais próximos do que pensam.

Ela bate com a cabeça nos ombros de alguém. Ele vira.

"Sakura?"

Eu senti ele por aqui.

E o homem de cabelos loiros sorri um pouco, mas ela sabe quando Naruto está desconfortável.

"Bom dia." Ela fala mas recua um pouco.

Aquele homem amou Sakura mais do que qualquer pessoa. Porém não acabou tudo bem. Ele foi o mais perto que ela conseguiu chegou de conseguir o verdadeiro amor. Agora, no entanto, ela tem uma nova perspectiva de vida. Está tentando superar as lacunas que o seu relacionamento não preencheu. Era difícil tirá-lo da cabeça. Quando eram jovens, ele era o popular; ela, a nerd. Nunca pensou que poderia progredir ou regredir tanto desde aquele tempo. E realmente, não valeu ficar com o cara mais popular da escola se tudo terminou como Sakura já sabe.

"Você está ótima!" Ele abre um sorriso maior.

Ela nem lembra a última vez que ele disse aquilo.

(ela vai ser a amante e a meretriz porque ele quer)

Dias depois de ter encontrado seu ex-noivo no shopping, as coisas parecem fazer mais sentido. Ser a mulher certinha não funcionou, então agora ela irá utilizar de toda feminilidade que foi concebida. Sakura será uma femme fatale. Ninguém vai esquecer dela e finalmente, terá a atenção de Sasuke para si. Mesmo que seja apenas para encontrar o homem perfeito. E até quando ele virar a face para ela e fingir que Sakura não passa de mais uma paciente, ela vai prosseguir.

Uma chama muito forte atravessa o coração dela. Que tipo de coragem é essa?

Quem mandou mexer com ela?

Um batom vermelho. O vestido curto e decotado.

As unhas pintadas.

 ** _((AH...))_**

O salto preto. Ela consegue até ouvir a si mesma suspirando ao ouvido dele.

As mãos suadas e o corpo colado ao dele. As bocas firmementes juntas. A boca de Sasuke se move até...

"Sakura?" A recepcionista chama. A vez dela.

Ela suspira novamente e pensa nas formas de provocá-lo enquanto docemente sorri para a mulher comportada a sua frente. Muitos pensamentos obscenos são mantidos em segredo, mas graças a Deus que ele também tem os seus. Sakura não é inocente desde que conheceu Sasuke e sabe muito bem disso. Imagine o estrago que seria os dois naquele escritório. Poderia ser o fim do mundo, mas se ela conseguisse o que queria não haveria problema.

A mente dela está corrompida pelo demônio. Nunca aconteceu de mudar tão drasticamente. A decisão final foi tomada e seria muito divertido quando fosse finalmente fazer o que deseja.

Abre a porta encenando o seu melhor sorriso. Mas Sasuke não está em sua cadeira esperando por ela com um semblante tipicamente apático. Estranha e olha para o lado. Um homem alto fecha a porta e leva-a para a parede ao lado. Suas mãos vão até o pescoço feminino coberto de perfume e hidratante. Ela tem cheiro de flores. Porém tem de haver veneno ali também. Sasuke a surpreende e com um sorriso sádico tranca a porta com uma mão e com a outra a pressiona contra a parede.

Os olhos sombrios estão cobertos de raiva e luxúria. A boca dele, seca, é coberta pela língua dele e logo os lábios estão brilhando contra a luz. Sakura nunca sentiu tamanho desejo e medo ao mesmo tempo. Tudo é escuro e claro. E, ao mesmo tempo, ela sabe que está aproveitando a satisfação por meio do medo. Sasuke não explicou o porquê de ter assustado-a.

"Eu agradeço a Deus por ter um cromossomo Y." Ele beija os lábios dela furiosamente. Sakura o beija com tanta força que perde os sentidos. Logo as mãos dele estão por toda parte. O cheiro dele está na pele clara dela. O calor sobe até a face. Ele precisa tanto dela que dói apenas em pensar.

Sasuke segura a cabeça de Sakura com sua mão direita e puxa um punhado de fios. Puxa até que ela grite e morde um lábio.

"Diga que quer. Peça-me. Vamos. Isso, grite." Ele geme quando ela puxa o cabelo dele e diz:

"Eu quero você."

Ele sorri. "Ah, sim. Eu sei, coração. Eu também quero. Muito. Mas eu quero que vá embora. Agora mesmo." Ele põe um cartão muito pequeno nos seios dela para que o vestido cubra. Olha provocativamente, esperando uma reação. Mas ele abre a porta e a leva para fora.

 ** _"Acredito que você tenha vindo na minha casa antes, little Blossom._**

 ** _E se você realmente me quiser, venha amanhã._**

 ** _Venha preparada."_**


	4. Surrender Becomes Power

**LOVE PSYCHOLOGY BY UNBROKEN HEART**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SURRENDER BECOMES POWER**

"Um homem não é nada sem um cigarro."

Em 1994, Jonny Marshall disse essa frase e Itachi, sentado numa cadeira, repensou sobre isso várias vezes. Então ele concluiu, depois de muito tempo, que na verdade, um homem pode ser muitas coisas. E que ele não é nada quando está dependente. E o cigarro era o que provocava dependência em Jonny. Ele morreu em agosto do mesmo ano. Mas foi em um acidente de carro. Embriagado.

A próxima vez em que Itachi iria sentir algo parecido com dor desde que Marshall morreu vai ser em Chicago, quando faz uma aposta e perde sua casa. Seria engraçado se não fosse trágico. Mas a vida dele sempre se tratou disso: viver como se não houvesse amanhã. Do que adianta fingir que se importa quando tudo que mais deseja está em suas mãos? Possui coisas que certas pessoas nem sonham em conseguir. Depois que Sasuke o ajudou em recuperar seus bens, ele voltou a fazer o que fazia de melhor: viver.

Itachi, no entanto, consegue ser dez vezes maior do que você imagina. Em todas as formas. Ele é o que você pode chamar de homem. De verdade, sem brincadeira.

Imagine o número de mulheres que ele já teve em sua vida. Ele é aquele tipo de homem. O que sabe muito bem o que faz com você quando pensas que ele caiu na tua conversa. Somente pelo fato de ser Uchiha já explica muita coisa.

Mas infelizmente, ele talvez tenha coisas demais. Tanto que pode até mesmo irritar o seu irmão mais novo.

 **Bom dia, sweetheart.**

O consultório de Sasuke estava vazio. Mas o grande sorriso do rosto dele ainda não saía. Ela era tão doce... Aquela mulher o deixou louco. De todas as maneiras possíveis. A pele dela era extremamente macia e convidativa. Apenas tocar parecia céu. Quando sentiu que ela era realmente aquilo que ele queria, nada mais podia separá-los. Sasuke conseguia imaginar milhares formas de tocá-la. Como iria despí-la. Era a experiência mais deliciosamente proibida que ele já pôde sentir. Nada do que houve poderia ser comparado ao que fez antes.

Mas Sasuke tinha muito mais com o que se preocupar. Ele tinha uma esposa. Tinha uma vida escrita e perfeita. Perfeita demais. Poderia ser um doce sonho, mas era muito mais amargo que qualquer coisa.

Ela era seca e sem vida; ele, desejoso e jovem.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Eu me pergunto que horas ele irá chegar." Ela suspira. E morde a boca dele._

 _"Você é muito..."_

 _A risada de Ino é escandalosamente irritante._

 _"Você sabe que eu não vou contar ao Sasuke, não sabe?"_

 _Ela estremeceu._

 **Eu queria dizer, que...**

 **Independentemente do que ele diga, você é incrível.**

 **E me desculpe por não ter ligado mais cedo.**

Sakura olha no telefone a mensagem de Itachi assim que sai. É engraçado o fato de que ela conhece o irmão de Sasuke, mas ele não sabe que Sakura tem amizade com o seu próprio irmão.

Encara a outra mensagem, porém de Sasuke. Ele tinha muitas promessas e parecia ser o tipo de homem que ela não pode se envolver. Porque ele está perto demais. Ele tem uma mulher e uma vida. Está com uma pessoa há dois anos e sabe-se lá o que já fez com ela. As coisas que pessoas casadas podem fazer porque tem toda liberdade... Mas toda esta história de viver escondida da luz e andar no limite da lei é muito cansativa. Traz responsabilidades maiores que as sensações prazerosas de ter alguém somente seu. Isso era exatamente o que ela está vivendo agora. Não importa o quão lindo ele seja, estragar o casamento dele não é certo. Então, maior do que a vontade de ser dele, ela sai do local de cabeça baixa.

Os dois (Itachi e Sakura) se encontraram quando Sasuke tinha começado a atender em seu escritório, o que foi quase no mesmo período em que se casou. Era uma noite fria e muito promissória, pois começaram a se conhecer como dois amigos. Sakura sabia que Itachi tinha um irmão mais novo, porém nunca perguntou o nome. Sentia que seria indelicado de sua parte perguntar tanto a um cara que acabou de saber quem era. Eles passaram a frequentar cafeterias e shoppings, mas nunca foi nada além disso. Até que no começo deste ano eles se beijaram pela primeira vez. Ambos detestaram e riram muito: aquilo não poderia funcionar mesmo. A sensação era de que ela estava rejeitando Itachi, mas não: ele também não a via daquela maneira. Sentia-se muito a vontade com ela, mas nunca tiveram tamanha intensidade no relacionamento.

Sakura se desculpou e pensou sobre o assunto, mas nunca soube, de fato, dizer que não gostava dele daquela forma.

Itachi lembra que ela estava arrastando as mãos pelo cabelo rosa e respirando profundamente, quando se conheceram. Ele também sentiu uma silenciosa vontade de levá-la para casa e fingir que ela era apenas uma daquelas mulheres, mas ele se importava muito com ela para fazer isso.

Quando ela atravessa a rua, e vê uma boutique, pensa em passar lá. Mas decide ir para casa.

Café.

Ela sente um cheiro forte de café e assim que se vira, uma pessoa derruba um copo de café no chão. As pessoas param para ver quem era o que estava acontecendo.

O homem que havia derrubado pede desculpas, mas não olha para ela. Sakura sorri e diz que está tudo bem. Mesmo que o líquido tenha quase caído em sua roupa.

Naquele mesmo momento, um senhor no Canada acaba de fechar um álbum de fotografias. Ele sorri para a criança na fotografia que tira do álbum e pensa sobre seu passado. Ele fecha os olhos, respira lentamente e pega um copo de whisky no criado-mudo. Sua cama era muito luxuosa e suas roupas impecáveis. Tinha um sorriso amarelo e sem vida. Mesmo que fosse a milhares de dentistas, eles não poderiam resolver o problema daquele senhor. Porque as coisas estavam quebrando ao redor dele e os destroços atingiam seu coração.

"O que eu tenho hoje?" Ele pergunta a uma senhora mais velha do que ele poucos anos.

"Senhor, nós recebemos uma informação de Haruko. Ele disse que tinha avistado a moça perto de uma clínica, ou algo do tipo. Era de um homem rico da região. O nome dele é Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha?" Seus olhos abrem um pouco.

A casa era muito luxuosa também. Tudo organizado, em seu devido lugar. O poder aquisitivo do homem mais velho era de se invejar. Ele senta em um sofá na sala de estar.

"Sim." Aika responde.

"Ele não tem importância, por enquanto. Mesmo que seja um Uchiha, ele não tem nada a ver com meus planos. Eu preciso que encontre aquela moça." Ele diz.

"Takashi-sama, o nosso informante também achou importante dizer que essa não é a primeira vez que ela vai àquele local. Hoje ela não estava lá por acaso. Há algum tempo ela vem entrando no prédio. Suspeitamos que ela esteja se consultando com o Uchiha. Ela sempre vai no mesmo dia e no mesmo horário."

Takashi olha incrédulo para Aika, sua assistente. Ele sente uma falta de ar imediata e Aika lamenta com o olhar.

"Eu quero ela fora da vista daquele Uchiha. Descubram a conexão que ela possui com ele. Agora."

Sasuke termina de atender ao último paciente. Retira suas coisas do consultório e fecha as luzes. Mas alguém abre a porta de imediato e surpreende Sasuke. Ele sabe que é seu irmão mais velho. Retorna as luzes e liga tudo novamente. Itachi ri um pouco.

"Devia ter visto a sua cara." O irmão mais novo da um sorriso irônico.

"Você." Ele suspira. "Não foi ontem mesmo que me disse que só iria chegar no sábado?"

"Mudei de ideia." Ele pegou uma cadeira e sentou. "Estava com saudades."

"O sentimento não é recíproco." Sasuke diz, bufando.

Eles conversam por algum tempo. Itachi fala sobre o quão animados estão seus pais deles para que eles venham visitá-los em Las Vegas. Sasuke balança a cabeça e quando diz que vai pensar sobre o assunto, ambos sabem que ele não quer ir. Os problemas que ele causou quando adolescentes tornaram-se muito desconfortáveis e embaraçosos. Mesmo depois dele ter se tornado um adulto casado.

Mikoto nunca deixou de pensar nele ou ligar. Ela entende os pensamentos de Sasuke então prefere que ele tome o tempo que for necessário.

"Ei, cara." Itachi pensa um pouco. "Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa: encontrei um mulher maravilhosa pra você." Ele sorri e acompanha a reação do irmão. Uma pessoa normal iria esperar que Sasuke ficasse surpreso por ele ter dito algo como isso, tendo em vista que ele é casado. Porém Sasuke ficou um pouco relaxado e diminuiu a velocidade da respiração, afinal, se a noticia fosse verídica ele poderia ficar sossegado, mas era apenas uma brincadeira de Itachi.

"Eu gosto dela, sério. Mas as coisas não dariam certo com a gente. Ela é muito longe do que eu quero." Itachi olha para o chão. "Mas acho que você vai adorar ela."

"Por mais que eu não esteja apaixonado por Ino, não é assim que as coisas funcionam." Sasuke pegou o paletó, fechou tudo e acompanhou o irmão até a saída. Disseram tchau para a recepcionista e rapidamente mudaram de assunto.

Chegando em casa, Sasuke percebeu as portas fechadas e presumiu que Ino estivesse dormindo. Entrou no quarto e viu a loira na cama caida em um sono profundo. Ele retirou sua roupa rapidamente e foi para seu escritório, mesmo sabendo que era tarde e se Ino descobrisse, ela iria acabar se irritando.

Mas algo atraiu a sua atenção quando chegou perto da estante de livros.

Havia uma mensagem. E seja de quem fosse, deixou bem claro que não poderia nunca mais respirar na direção de uma moça de cabelos muito extravagantes.

"Como a mensagem foi entregue?" Takashi pergunta. São quase nove horas da noite e o velho senhor está andando impaciente por uma resposta. Aika confirma que a mensagem foi entregue por uma pessoa que está ajudando com a localização de Sakura.

"Quero que conversem com o ex-namorado dela. Já é hora de termos uma conversa." Aika acena com a cabeça. Há alguns anos, Naruto trabalhou para Takashi, mas nenhum deles sabiam que ambos possuíam informações e conhecimento que quem era Haruno Sakura. Mas agora que o homem de cabelos grisalhos conhece o relacionamento que eles possuíram, será mais fácil de saber o que aquele Uchiha significa.

 **No dia seguinte...**

O despertador está sendo cruel com Sasuke. Não basta e o telefone está tocando de maneira urgente, quase como se tivesse vida. Ele pisca os olhos lentamente, tenta se acostumar com a claridade e percebe que Ino ainda está dormindo.

Ela só pode estar em coma, ele pensou.

Ino murmura alguma coisa sobre o alarme e bate no peito de Sasuke para que ele desligue o maldito som. Ele pula da cama com urgência e aperta em apenas um botão para que a tranquilidade volte. Mas o celular ainda está insuportavelmente chamando-o.

"Venha pra cama." Ela pede, sonolenta.

"É do hospital." Seus olhos brilham em pânico por um momento. Não existe nada que o impeça de pensar em Sakura naquele momento. Suas mãos gelam e seu corpo treme.

"Alô?" Atende.

"O senhor é Uchiha Sasuke?" Uma mulher com a voz fina e gentil pergunta.

O tom dela é preocupante.

"Sim."

"Uma mulher chamada Haruno Sakura acabou de sofrer um acidente de carro. Nós apenas temos o cartão que estava em sua bolsa que continha seu nome e telefone. O senhor, por acaso, conhece esta mulher?" Ela pergunta.

Sasuke joga o telefone na cadeira e corre ao banheiro para tomar banho e vestir-se. Ino estranha os barulhos apressados, mas permanece deitada.

"Ontem as meninas estiveram aqui e nós bebemos além da conta. Você não iria chegar cedo então... Nossa, eu apaguei de vez, hein?" Ela ri um pouco e depois xinga um palavrão quando põe os pés no chão e sente o quão frio está.

Sasuke não responde nada e ela estranha um pouco. Ele não parecia tão mal-humorado quando acordou.

Ele sai do banheiro apenas com um toalha enrolada na cintura e logo vai ao closet para pegar seu paletó. Rapidamente se troca e Ino vai até ele.

"Você não prefere ficar em casa, comigo?" Ela faz beicinho. "Por favor." O sorriso dela foi uma agonia para Sasuke ele realmente não conseguia aguentá-la.

"Eu tenho algo muito urgente para resolver." Ele sai do abraço bem apertado que ela deu e beija os lábios dela secamente. Os olhos dele estão tomados por uma raiva e, ao mesmo tempo, fragilidade. Não é como se ele tivesse nenhuma certeza do quão grave a situação é. O carro logo sai da garagem até que ele se dá conta de que são dez e meia.

"Merda, Sakura."

Chegando no hospital, sua respiração acelera e seu coração acompanha o ritmo. Um médico leva Sasuke até o quarto onde Sakura está. Ela está dormindo, mas por um momento, ele pensa que a pele dela está fria, os pulmões não estão trabalhando e coração havia parado.

Milhares de vezes ele tenta tirar esse pensamento da cabeça.

"Ela não está em estado crítico ou nada do que você esteja pensando agora, Sasuke." O médico, Iruka, fala. O Uchiha balança a cabeça e tenta se concentrar nas palavras do médico antes que ele fique louco. Ela parece tão tranquila e tão atormentada ao mesmo tempo... Algumas marcas roxas estão sobre sua pele branca e macia. Cortes na bochecha e vários curativos nos braços.

"O que aconteceu, Iruka?" Ele pergunta enquanto põe os dedos no braço esquerdo dela suavemente.

"Ela estava em um táxi. Há poucos quilômetros daqui. O taxista disse que estavam a caminho de uma casa na House Street One. Ele não sabe de mais nada. O que aconteceu foi simples: um homem colidiu o carro com o que eles estavam e agora está respondendo por dirigir embriagado. Logo de manhã, acredita nisso?" Ele coloca suas mãos no ar, gesticulando. Sasuke agradece a Deus silenciosamente por nada demais ter acontecido. "Sakura, certo? Bem, ela ficou um pouco abalada e nós fizemos o possível para mantê-la calma e ela acabou dormindo."

"Posso ficar aqui?" Ele pergunta.

"Claro. Os pais dela estão sabendo de tudo, mas os voos estão sendo cancelados em New York devido o tempo. Disseram-me que tinham acabado de chegar lá quando ouviram a notícia."

"Eu ligo para os pais dela, não se preocupe." Sasuke fala.

Depois de trinta minutos sentado, com as mãos entrelaçadas com as dela, Sasuke escuta um profundo suspiro. Ela está acordando. Sakura olha ao redor e estranha o ambiente tão sem vida. Logo sente um aperto em suas mãos e quando vira seu rosto, encontra Sasuke olhando para ela ternamente. Ela sorri, suaviza o olhar, mas pergunta:

"Por quê..."

"Você esteve em um acidente. Não lembra?" Ele diz, deduzindo as dúvidas que ela poderia estar formando na própria cabeça.

"Sim, mas... Nossa, tudo está tão embaçado." Ela lamenta. "Eu queria saber por que você está aqui."

Sasuke pisca os olhos. Por que eu não estaria?

"Eles não sabiam quem chamar. Encontraram meu cartão na sua bolsa." O Uchiha corre os olhos até os curativos nos braços dela.

"Não está doendo." Ela sorri fracamente.

Ele limpa a garganta e desvia o olhar dela. "Seus pais já sabem, mas não podem sair de New York. O tempo não está bom lá." Sasuke consegue ver a tristeza nos olhos dela. "Vou trazer alguma coisa pra você comer."

"Fique aqui, por favor." Ela pede. Sasuke observa o quão doloroso seria para ela ficar sozinha naquele momento. A vontade de abraçá-la e dizer que tudo vai ficar bem está partindo o coração dele. Mas as coisas não funcionam assim com ele. Uchihas podem ser muito orgulhosos e presos à realidade e às regras. Ele está casado e ela é sua paciente. Ponto final.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Ele vai descobrir que eu e você... estamos..." O homem fala, mas sua boca já está grudada em Ino._

 _Na noite passada, provavelmente Ino não estava mentindo quanto a bebidas, mas sua companhia, talvez. O rapaz segurou a blusa de Ino e puxou para cima._

 _"Não importa." Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele. Sasuke ficaria muito mais do que irritado com isso. Ele mataria aquele homem. Não que ele nunca tivesse sido um perfeito anjo, mas o que Ino fazia era muito mais cruel. Ela estava consciente de todos os seus atos e fazia aquilo sem um pingo de remorso. Não pensava no mal que poderia causar em seu relacionamento. Porém Sasuke vivia em conflitos internos. Preso eternamente na dúvida. No "se". O que poderia ter acontecido se ele simplesmente fizesse a mesma coisa que sua esposa?_


End file.
